


A Meditation

by curiouswhatwldhapn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Insanity, Meditation, Other, Prayer, Rambling, Thought we should start a cult, Too much time on my hands, or at least a fannibal philosopy, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouswhatwldhapn/pseuds/curiouswhatwldhapn
Summary: This is a poem, prayer, or meditation; however you want to read it. Every good cult has things to recite and I thought us Fannibals could use a little something.





	A Meditation

Thank you for another day where we can learn life's unique beauties.  
Blessed are the stag, raven, and the hound.  
Blessed is the Blue-eyed Empath.  
Blessed is our father, the Great Doctor.  
Let us ever learn to live as he would have us,  
In full awareness of mediocrity and fear of a pig's existence.  
Guide us through our day,  
In acts of politeness, curiosity, and consumption of the rude,  
Guarded by the mongoose under the house,  
Remembering the Great Sacrifice through the wrath of the lamb.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a bit crazy but I was thinking since most of life's belief systems start with a good story why don't fannibals have a practice of their own? It's mostly just for kicks (I think) but the story of Hannibal and characters of Will Graham and Hannibal have really inspired me to live life honestly and to find beauty in doing so. I recently entered a major existential crisis and am finally coming out the other end. I don't really believe there is a Hannibal and Will in the sky but I do believe in the importance of the Hero's Journey as discussed by Joseph Campbell. The story of Hannibal and Will inspired me to fight even when misunderstood and I wanted to pay homage to it. I love feedback and would love to see some more of this kind of stuff. Worst case scenario this gave you a few laughs and was a way to kill some time.


End file.
